Swan
|actor = |dialogue = |edid =DN131_LvlSMBehemothSwan |baseid = |refid = }} Swan, born Edgar Swann, is a unique super mutant behemoth living in Swan's Pond, the center of the Boston Common in 2287. Swan rises from the Boston Common pond to squash anything that comes too close or makes the mistake of shooting the thick armored shell he fashioned for himself out of fragments of swan boats. Background Rather than a random monster, Swan was once Edgar Swann, a low level Institute worker who found himself on the wrong end of the law after stealing a couple of cigars. This all occurred around 2178 as the Institute was first developing its organic slave race.Swann's occupation was janitor, this could only have occurred before the first generation of synths took over the occupation. During the trial, he was offered a choice of participating in the FEV experiments that just started. Originally presented as "probation," Edgar was provided with food, water, shelter and infected with the Institute's own strain of FEV.Experiment Log J-32, Day 1 Within six days, his body began to remake itself, leading to constant ache and disorganized thoughts as the strain forced the changes.Experiment Log J-32, Day 6 Two weeks later, the evolution stabilized, with a threefold increase in muscle mass and major increase in intellectual capacity: In short, a full success. Swann even applied to the research team, to continue the experiment himself.Experiment Log J-32, Day 14 However, the fundamentally unstable nature of the strain led to his mental capacity peaking 19 days from infection and started to rapidly deteriorate by the 21st, manifesting alongside repeated seizures and a sudden destabilization of his mutations.The Sole Survivor: "Do you remember Edgar Swann?" Brian Virgil: " " (Virgil.txt) With a poor prognosis, Swann's fears of being dumped in the Commonwealth were eventually realized as he was ejected onto the surface, having somehow retained the experiment logs.Experiment Log J-32, Day 21 After his expulsion and abandonment, Swann eventually made his way to Boston Common, an abandoned park in the downtown ruins, where he made his home in the groundskeeper shack. It was here that he finally lost his mind to his mutation,Swan's note eventually creating armor from the swan boats of the pond and developing into a behemoth. It was only after his arrival that the Common became a place not only to be avoided at all costs, but to be fundamentally feared.Cait: " " (CompanionCait.txt) Deacon: "The Common looks peaceful, but no one sane goes inside." (CompanionDeacon.txt) Hancock: " " (Hancock.txt) Robert MacCready: " " (CompanionMacCready.txt) Nick Valentine: " " (CompanionNickValentine.txt) Piper Wright: " " (CompanionPiper.txt) Preston Garvey: " " (PrestonGarvey.txt) The bodies of victims who did not heed the warnings are strewn about the Common.The holotape Raider's advice is found beside the skeletal remains of the raider who tried to create barricades to kill Swann.The Fugitives' holotape is found in the hand of a partial skeleton resting against a monument at the edge of the Common.The torn letter is on the corpse of Mikail near Swan's Pond.The torn note is on the corpse of Kath; propped up against a tree. Daily schedule Swan has a schedule which is uncommon for scripted characters. Around 1:00 AM to estimated 5:30 AM, he can actually be found roaming around the edge of the pond. The rest of the day he spends submerged in the water. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Effects of player's actions Swan is a boss creature found at Swan's Pond, an outdoor location in the middle of the city. In the middle of the pond is a pile of debris made up of a white swan, a tire and a branch; this pile occasionally shifts in place. Should the Sole Survivor or their companion approach the mass, it will reveal itself with a roar, emerge from the water and start attacking. Damaging the pile may also cause Swan to emerge. * Swan's combat consists of four attacks: A devastating slam on the ground with his anchor, which deals massive damage and knocks the player character down, a charge attack where he slams the player character with his "boat shield," a ground stomp that deals tons of AoE damage and, like other super mutant behemoths, he's able to throw rocks from a distance, but this deals minor damage, depending on level. Inventory Notes * Unlike normal behemoths, Swan is wearing makeshift armor and thus has good Damage Resistance and Energy Resistance. Like all super mutants he is also immune to radiation damage, as well as having 100 resistance against bleeding damage. * Swan has a relatively short range he will travel before stopping. If the player character is beyond this range, Swan will only be able to fight the player character by throwing his rocks. If the player character travels beyond Swan's rock throw range, he will return to his pond and submerge. * Swan can be stunned by hitting him with a powerful melee weapon such as the super sledge. * Crippling one of Swan's legs will render him unable to attack or defend. * When fighting raiders outside Combat Zone, they will run away if they are critically wounded and yell "I'll let the Swan deal with you," or "Stay back! Let Swan deal with him/her." * If he exits combat and reverts to a neutral state while in the water, he regenerates all of his health. * He uses a powerful melee weapon known as the Anchor (baseid ). * The roar he lets out when emerging from the pond is actually a heavily distorted yell, he is yelling "SWAN!" * Noted beside his concept art in The Art of Fallout 4, his face paint is described as a "Juggalo Mutant." * Swan can respawn, however it is after a long time. It usually takes about 50 in-game days. * Swan is the only creature in the game that drops a fixed, non-unique legendary item. Appearances Edgar Swann appears only in Fallout 4. Behind the scenes His backstory seems to be inspired by the book ''Flowers for Algernon'' by Daniel Keyes, sharing many similarities with the main character Charlie Gordon. Gallery Swan conceprt art.png|From The Art of Fallout 4 FO4 Swan's anchor.png|Swan's anchor Swan-emerging.jpg|Swan emerging from the pond Swan shouting.jpg|Swan roaring in the pond References Category:Fallout 4 super mutant characters Category:Boston Common characters es:Swan pl:Łabędź ru:Лебедь uk:Лебідь